


The Power of Coffee and a Cinnamon Swirl

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: Eye Sex, F/F, Teasing, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie's love of sugar lands her in an awkward position that bears great fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Coffee and a Cinnamon Swirl

'God I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate.' Bernie groaned as Serena dropped a caramel slice in front of her place by the AAU computers. 'I could kiss you right now if you weren't so far away.' She inhaled deeply the welcome bitter smell of coffee the brunette had paired with the snack.

So engrossed in the impromptu meal was she that she hadn't even realised what she'd said until the strangled cough of Fletch beside her startled her into reality. Turning to the nurse, she noticed the twinkle in his eye that meant he was fighting desperately to stifle a laugh as he studiously stared over her shoulder. Unfortunately that was where Raf was leaning against the desk and as soon as they caught each others eye they both began sniggering at the statement. Grinning slyly, Serena quipped.

'If that's your reaction when I bring you coffee and a cinnamon swirl I shudder to think what could happen when we go out to dinner later. I don't believe the establishment would be too happy if you mounted me on the table.' She winked at the blonde who was startled by their sudden plans. With the choked spew of coffee from both men she quickly caught on to the plan. Two could play at that game. Rising from the creaky chair, Bernie sidled up to the brunette and stroked a finger up and down her bare arm, throwing her a half lidded stare.

'Well that depends. You still won't tell me where you're taking me Seri.'

'Now now Major-have some patience for once in your life. The fun is in the waiting remember? That's what last night was about wasn't it?'

'I have many patients. It's a side effect of being a doctor. You would have some too if you stopped watching me so much. How did Jason put it last week-you're causing a bureaucratic backlog due to a unreasonable amount of time spent watching Bernie Auntie Serena.' Bernie was laying the eye sex on hard now. If Serena hadn't have known that they were amping it up for the benefit of the guys she would have truly believed the fire in the blondes eyes was purely for her. Even with the knowledge of the ruse, the look sent a burning fire of lust race through her. Perhaps, she conceded, this wasn't as much of an act as had been intended.

'I'm not above pinching you Berenice .'

'Oh I know. Your love of pain as a form of endearment is one of the reasons I love you dear. I can't wait to see what you have in store to punish me for mounting you on the restaurant table.' Suddenly Bernie burst out laughing. 'Sorry. I'm sorry. I tried to keep a straight face really I did.' Serena joined her Major in laughing. Raf had looked almost ready to faint onto the ground even though he was sat down, and Fletch looked like all of his birthdays had come at once. Now however both men seemed purely confused by the sudden interruption to the conversation they'd almost found themselves voyeurs to.

'Oh I wish I had a camera to take a picture of your faces boys.'

'I do.' Bernie whipped out her phone and showed it to the brunette who chuckled. 'Now that is going on every bulletin board in the hospital make no doubt.

'Wha-'

'You two are far too easy to shock.'

'I don't-?'

'Men.' Serena rolled her eyes and made to leave before being cut off my Bernie.

'Speaking of food-want to go to that new Italian I've been meaning to try tonight?'

'Sure. Meet at the car?'

'No. I'll make a reservation and pick you up? It's a little fancier than the places we visit after work so it's probably best we don't smell of patients vomit and blood.' Bernie was nervous, despite the previous teasing, all present could tell that this was more than an invitation to Albie's or the burger joint that had become a regular indulgence of theirs. This was a date.

_Holy Shit did I just ask Serena out?_

_Holy shit did Bernie really ask me out?_

'Sounds lovely.'

_Holy Shit I've won so much money in the pool._


End file.
